From Cold to Hot
by mrs.danrad
Summary: This is the right after "Return of the Ex". Ron and Hermione are finally coming to terms with their feelings. The Minister's Ball is coming up and the whole drama with Lavender is done, but there is some one else who is trying to get between the couple.
1. Mr Jennings

****

**A/N: So here I am once again. I hope you guys like the transition. Ok, so here it is: Everything is the same; it's just somewhat different plot. Here's the scene: Ginny just got home from Bath and is waiting for Hermione to get home and dish about everything that happened between her and Harry… Thanks to all once again!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ginny was sitting down in the armchair facing the window. She was very happy with the results of her little rendezvous with Harry. She decided that the only thing she was missing was a glass of red wine. She took out her wand and beckoned a glass and a bottle from the hidden compartment in the icebox. She poured herself a glass of wine and snuggled up with the glass beside her. _Perfect._ She thought.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, dropping the glass and spilling the wine onto the floor.

An hour later Hermione arrived and cleaned up after Ginny, letting her sleep a little.

Soon after, Hermione decided to wake her up. "Ginny, wake up!"

"What? What is it?" Ginny said, startled. "What's the matter?"

"You falling asleep after a weekend of relaxing, that's what's the matter." Hermione said, sternly. She stat across her, dropping her attitude to a very giddy one. "Ginny, you are not going to believe what happed!"

"What? You finally laid Ron?" Ginny said, half sarcastically.

"Ginny, don't be crude!" Hermione said, blushing, "No, I did not. But I think we're together!"

"What?!"

"You sound like a broken record. Ginny you shouldn't spend so much time with Harry, you guys are really affecting each other's vocabulary, really!" Hermione joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ginny said dryly. Hermione told Ginny everything that had happened since she had left with Harry.

The more she told Ginny the more her mouth dropped, when she finally finished Ginny had only one thing to say, "I should have kept my mouth shut about my insecurities a couple more days that way I wouldn't have missed the performance."

"Ginny, it wasn't a 'performance'! It was real life and I'm kind of glad that's it's over between Lavender and Ron and just everything!" Hermione said, gratefully.

Just as Ginny was about to start telling her how her trip was with Harry, the door rang.

Hermione got up and answered. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione was both happy and startled at this.

"Hello Dear. How are you?" The plump woman walked into the room. Ginny immediately got up.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked as her mother hugged and kissed her 'hello''.

"What? Can't a mother drop into her daughter's flat just to see how she's doing? And besides, you haven't dropped in to see me in over two weeks!" Mrs. Wesley said, sitting down.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum I've been busy with the paper and everything. Plus, there's going to be tryouts for the Hollyhead Harpies next week, and I plan to try out."

She hadn't told anyone the last part. Hermione gaped at her, her mother looked at her worried.

"What? You're trying out for a Quidditch team? But that'll get you nowhere! Ginny think of your future. Besides, you are going to get married in seven months. Have you spoken to Harry about this?" Her tone became very stern.

Ginny didn't say anything. Hermione felt that she needed to leave. "I just remembered that I need to go to the market to get some groceries. I'll be back later!" She ran out the door.

As she walked out of her building, she ran into a work mate of hers.

"Hermione Granger?" He called out.

"Yes?" Hermione answered looking around to see who was calling her.

"It's me, Taylor Jennings." A tall blonde, with green eyes and a light complexion walked up to her.

"Ah, Mr. Jennings from-"

"Experimental Charms, yes. I did not know that you lived in this part of town." He said, looking around fondly.

"Yes, well I'm not the kind to announce my address at work." Hermione said, somewhat annoyed.

"No, apparently not." He chuckled at his own wit. Seeing that Hermione wasn't laughing he stopped, embarrassed. "You must find my calling you odd, as we have never spoken except for the common 'hello' and 'how do you do?'"

"Yes, indeed." Hermione although internally amused at this character remembered at although she had used groceries as a means of escape from the arguing Weasley women, she did need to get them.

"You see I don't know what came over me. I don't tend to be so random, I just saw you coming out of your building and thought 'Isn't that Ms. Hermione Granger from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?' and then I realized that it was you!" He said, with a note of finality.

"Well, as charming as this little encounter has been I really must-"

"Hermione!" Someone else was calling her, this time it was Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, forgetting what she was saying and whom she was saying it to.

"Did you miss me?" Ron said, putting his hands around her waist.

"Yes I did. For the two hours that we haven't seen each other."

"Yes, and eternity in my books don't, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes I would." Ron kissed her hello. Hermione remembered Jennings. "Oh I beg your pardon, Mr. Jennings. This is my boyfriend Ron Weasley."

"Don't worry about it Ms. Granger." Jennings said brightly. To Ron he said, "Hello, Mr. Weasley, I am Taylor Jennings from the Department of-"

"Experimental Charms." Ron said, suspiciously. "How do you know my girlfriend?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No problem at all, Ms. Granger. If I had a girlfriend as beautiful and kind as you I would also ask every guy that would talk to her why he was talking to her." Jennings said, still smiling pleasantly and still looking at Ron.

Hermione blushed at his comment. "So just saying that, you would understand my query?" Ron said, tightening his grip around Hermione's back.

"If you must know Mr. Weasley I was just saying 'hello' to Ms. Granger, I hope you don't mind?"

"No I don't. Well, we must get going. Good bye Mr. Jennings." Ron motioned towards the apartment building, but Hermione stopped him. "Ron I was heading towards the market."

"I'll shop for groceries with you later, come on." Ron said, pissed off.

"You needn't be so curtly with Jennings. What did he ever do to you?"

"Hermione, Taylor Jennings has a reputation around us guys from the Ministry as a player." Ron said, going up the stairs.

"What?" Hermione asked, interested all of a sudden.

"You heard me. He sleeps with women for fun. He sees women as a 'one-time-use'."

"Sort of like a condom."

"What? What's a condom?" Ron said, stopping and looking at Hermione. She started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You are too cute!" Hermione said, surpassing Ron in the stairs.

"Wait, Hermione! What the hell is it?!"

****

**A/N: So once again, what did you think?**


	2. Didn't Go to Work Again

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys are soooo sweet!! **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hermione will you tell me or do I have to-" By this time Ron and Hermione were entering the flat and Ron stopped abruptly because he saw his mother sitting in the couch. "Mum?"

"Oh, hello Ron. What's going on here?" She demanded. Even though Ron stood tall at six feet two inches, and Mrs. Weasley was sitting down, it still felt like she was the giant and he the scared little person.

"Oh, nothing. I just meant to say that I was going to figure it out somewhere else." Ron said, somewhat quietly.

"And what does Hermione not what to tell you?"

"What a-"

"What day the Ball is going to fall on." Hermione piped, blushing profusely.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley seemed happier, "The Ball yes. Who are you going with Dear?" She asked Hermione.

"With…"

"Me." Ron said it with an air of "it's-no-big-deal".

Mrs. Weasley stared at her youngest son like he had sprouted ten heads and six limbs in a matter of seconds. "What?"

"Yes, Mother. I asked Hermione to the Ball and she said yes."

"Well, this is a surprise. A happy surprise."

"Yes, Mum it is." Ginny who had stayed quiet this whole time, said it very coldly.

Mrs. Weasley returned the iciness with a side glance. At this Ginny turned her head towards the window.

"Is there something going on?" Ron asked looking at his mother and sister.

"Ginny's just being hard-headed." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up. "I should go; I see I'm not wanted here."

"Mum, why would you be unwanted?" Ron asked, startled.

"Your sister doesn't want to see my point of view. Well, it's glad to see you again Hermione, Ron take care of the girls and tell Harry-"

"Tell Harry nothing." Ginny got up, she was fuming. "Mum if you tell Harry what I told you will never speak to you again." Ginny went to her room, and slammed the door with all her might.

Ron stared at the door, "Tell Harry what? Mum, what's going on?"

"Nothing Dear, don't worry." Mrs. Weasley said, tearing up. "I should go."

"No Mum, don't go-"

"I need to go get a new gown for the Ball anyway. I wanted to go with the girls today, but I guess that Ginny wouldn't approve." Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear any more protests and left.

Ron was on a rampage; he stormed to Ginny's room and almost knocked the door down.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, COME OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN YOUSELF!!"

"Ron, don't do this, not now." Hermione rushed over to him and tried to pull him away from the door.

"Why not? Mum doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. I mean, I was never the prime example but at least I would never speak to my mother like that!" He lowered his voice to Hermione, but he was still enraged.

"You don't know that, as a matter of fact you don't know what went on here so don't judge ok?" Hermione tried coaxing him. "Why don't we go have lunch since once again, we didn't go to work?"

"Ok, fine." Ron relaxed a little. They went to Bennett's once again. They found the same waitress that had served them the first time they had been there.

"Hi, welcome to Bennett's, will you be seated at the bar or a table?"

"Table, do you have the corner table free?" Ron asked, smiling at the memories that were flashing in his mind.

"I believe we do. Come this way." She said, her cheerful mood present like before.

Ron seated Hermione and took the menus.

"Do you want to know about our meal of the day?" The waitress asked.

"No not today, thank you." Ron said, kindly.

"Call me when you are ready to order." She left them alone.

"You know, I'm growing fond of this restaurant." Ron said, looking around at the people coming in for the lunch rush.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione said, smiling at Ron.

"Let's eat." Ron said, taking his menu and opening it.

After lunch, the couple decided to go to the guys' flat. They got there to find a note from Harry.

_Ron, I'm going to work, even if it's late already. I know that you are probably going to spend the day with Hermione so I won't ask you to come in too. By the way, we are running low on chicken and beef so go to the market to get it. Also, there isn't any more Cabernet Breton, and we don't have much of the Côte de Brouilly. Got to go, Harry. P.S. Send my love to Hermione._

"You too, need to go to the market?" Hermione asked Ron after he finished reading the letter.

"I guess. You know if it weren't for Harry I would be starving."

"That's because Harry had to learn to fend for himself, you didn't." Hermione said, sitting down.

"Yeah, but what can I do about it?" He said, following her lead.

"Well, I need to go grocery-shopping, why don't we go together?" Hermione said, taking Ron's hand.

"Not right now. First you need to tell me what the bloody hell a condom is."

Hermione started to laugh. "Are you still on that?! Oh come on Ron!"

"Hermione, I want to know, what is it?"

"Fine I'll tell you." Hermione had to think about this for a second, "Ok, how do I put this? Um… well you obviously know that Muggles can't do magic right?" Hermione couldn't believe that she was doing this, let alone believe that she about to talk about sex with Ron.

"Yes, I know." Ron said, confused.

"Well, a condom is a from of contraception." Hermione felt her cheeks redden in an instant.

"Contraception? Wait…. are you telling me that a condom is meant to not to get pregnant?"

"Yes Ron. The guy puts it on." _Oh my God!! Am I really doing this?_

Ron laughed nervously, "You mean…"

"Yes. And what I meant when we were talking about Jennings was that you can only use a condom once, since you said that he sees women as 'once-time-use'." Hermione couldn't look at Ron in the face.

"Interesting." Ron said, turning away. Hermione looked at Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"What Muggles will come up for things like that." Ron said, slowly.

"Ron, it took you knowing about condoms to see why your dad is so fascinated by them?" Hermione said, somewhat shocked and glad in the sudden shift of topic.

"Yes and no. Yes because it's so simple, and no because my dad would always talk about them so obviously was kind interesting, but I never admitted it because I never realized it." Ron said, still looking as if he was in a daze.

"Well, that's good. Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked looking at him more closely.

"Oh nothing. Why don't we go to the market to get our groceries?" He said, suddenly getting up.

"Ok, let's go." Hermione said, not questioning him. They left for the market.

**A/N: Weird huh?**


	3. Gift?

****

**A/N: So as of yesterday I am officially eighteen. It wasn't as life changing as people make one believe…. **

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if she should wear a full-skirted gown or just a simple dress for the upcoming ball.

"So, what color are you going for?" Ginny, who was sitting in the edge of the Hermione's bed, glanced up at her roommate.

"I don't know, maybe blue or purple." She answered still wondering.

"Ok, so," she looked down at the catalogue from Madame Malkins' collection of gowns. "She has all of the dresses in white because obviously she can turn the color of the dress to which ever color you want. What kind of cut do you want?"

"I don't know. Let me see the catalogue." She went to Ginny, who handed her the catalogue. She skimmed some of the pages but didn't find anything that attracted her eye. "These are so common. There is nothing that hasn't been used."

"Sweetie you have to make up your mind. I was thinking of going in a medium to dark green, to match Harry' eyes." She said this her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Ginny, why don't we go right now. I mean it's the weekend and we don't have work today. Let's spend the day window-shopping." Hermione said, knowing that they were getting nowhere.

"Sure, let's go."

After hours of walking around, going from store to store, both in the Muggle world and Wizarding world the girls found their dresses.** (I will describe their dresses when the guys see them wearing it for the first time)**. Hermione didn't notice that her best friend sneaked out of the flat in the middle of the night.

Ginny knocked on the guys' door. Ron answered. "What the hell are you doing here so late at night?"

"I just came to tell you the color of Hermione's dress that way you can get her a gift of the same color." Ginny said, coming in.

"Gift? What kind of gift?" Ron asked, unclear of Ginny's intentions.

"I don't know, something. You think of it." Ginny looked for any signs of Harry.

"Ginny why are you doing this?" Ron asked not knowing how to feel.

"Many reasons. The color is amethyst, I have to go." Ginny opened the door and Apperated home.

She sneaked back inside of her flat and went into bed, smiling. There was a sudden rustle underneath her covers.

The head of Harry Potter popped out. "You took longer than expected."

"I know. I wanted to make sure that Ron didn't notice you were gone and that he got the message." She suddenly looked at Harry, worried, "Do you think he got the message?"

"If he didn't he is denser than we thought, and I'll just steer him in the right direction." He said putting his hands around her. "Now let's forget about Ron and Hermione and think about us for the rest of the night."

"Will do." Ginny said smirking.

The following morning Hermione got up went to wake Ginny up. She didn't know why but today she had the impulse to knock instead of just going in.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked from inside.

"It's me, who else would it be?" Hermione wandered why she was asking this. "Wait a minute, is Harry in there with you?" She asked, mad.

"Yes." Ginny aswered sheepishly.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, Harry James Potter, come out here right now!"

"'Mione we're kind of in the middle of something right now!" Harry yelled back.

Hermione gasped. "Fine, when ever you are done come out here, I seriously need to talk to the both of you!"

"Hermione can we talk later?" Ginny said, Hermione could clearly hear Ginny trying not to show how much she was enjoying Harry's company.

Hermione didn't know if it was jealousy or just plain annoyance, but at that second she didn't want to see Ginny.

Without realizing it she ended up in the guys' flat. Once again forgetting to knock, went in.

The flat looked deserted, she went towards the bedrooms. She knocked on the furthest door from the hallway.

"Come in." She heard Ron say. As she walked in she stopped suddenly. Ron had clearly just gotten out of the shower because he had a towel draped around his naval. He had his back to Hermione, while he looked through his closet. "Harry, do you think that I should wear green or red today?" He turned around, expecting a black-haired bespectacled male, but to find a brown-haired, heaving woman. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Ron I'm sorry. Why do I always do this?!" Hermione turned around, stomping.

Ron, not caring about the awkward situation and his attire, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. "I told you before, I'm glad you're here like this. Plus, you do know that eventually you were going to see me like this and with even less clothes on."

Hermione blushed but didn't object. "Ron." She croaked.

"Hmm?" Ron rubbed his nose against her neck.

"I'm not ready." She pressed her eyes shut.

Ron turned her to face him. He smiled, "Then we won't do anything. For now."

Hermione looked at him, her heart swelling inside of her chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ron said, hugging her. "But you do know I want you right? And you do know that I am restraining myself right now, right?"

"I know." Hermione said, hugging him tighter.

****

**A/N: So what did you think?**


	4. Balance

**A/N: Here I am once again. So the ball is coming up!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ron was walking down Diagon Alley one morning and decided to stroll around. He had finished his shopping: Some new robes for work and some parchment and quills, and wanted to relax. The Minister's Ball was in a week and he and Harry decided they would get their dress robes in due time. They still had time, right? He walked past Ollivander's and the Manangerie while people passed him. Some stopped him and ask him for his autograph, which he would give kindly and keep on going with his little walk. In the process of his little walk he found himself in front of a new establishment locked away far from the rest of the alley, few people ventured so far from the typical stores that there weren't many around him.

The little store was called _Jerkins_, underneath the name it read in silver letters:_ Making Love Blossom Since 1600._ Little golden birds, that looked like they were made out of pure light, danced around the door, musical notes coming out of their beaks every now and then. Ron suddenly heard Ginny's voice in the back of his ear.

_'Get her a gift."_

"Is this what she meant?" Ron asked himself, quietly. He decided to go into the little store.

Inside he saw an old man looking very intently at a giant diamond, he looked up when he heard the the little ring from the bell when Ron walked in. "Hello Mr. Weasley, I presume?"

"Yes, how do you-"

"You have the taletell hair and of course you and your family helped destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He gave a quick answer.

"Yes." Ron said, not knowing what to do.

"What are you looking for exactly?" The old jeweler asked, panning his hand over the delicate jewels surrounding him.

"Oh, err... a necklace, or a ring, or a bracelet, or maybe some earrings... I really didn't plan this visit. It just happened to be totally honest." His face tuning a slight rouge.

"Well, is it for a special someone? Your dear mother or your sweet sister?" The shopkeeper asked.

"My girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Ron answered, his chest elating somewhat.

"Ms. Hermione Jean Granger? Well, sir, you did very well. Ms. Granger is a very bright girl."

"How do you..." Ron stopped himself, this old man reminded him of Dumbledore.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, what is your spending range?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't have one." Ron said, coming closer to the counter.

"Very well then. I will show you my finest selection in necklaces, rings and bracelets. What stone do you prefer?"

"Well, her birthstone is sapphire. Show me sapphire necklaces." The jeweler brought out a dark blue case from underneath the counter, as he opened it Ron remembered that her dress was going to be amethyst. "Show me anything that you might have in amethyst too."

"Of course." Mr. Jenkins, that's what Ron thought the jelwer's name was, walked over to another case whose color was a dark purple and opened it as well. Ron had never seen such beautiful items in his life. "This is a favorite of mine, it is silver and white gold studded with sapphires and diamonds. As you can see, the sapphires are a little larger in size to show off their beauty instead of the diamonds. It is priced at two hundred Galleons." Ron nooded signaling him to continue. Mr. Jenkins then opened the deep purple case, Ron gave out a little gasp. I was a single amethyst hanging from a thread-thin platnium chain. "What do you think Mr. Weasley?"

"I'll take them both." Ron couldn't take his eyes off of the glistening jewels that were now his.

"Very good choices. I knew that you would take them." Ron tore his eyes from the treasures to look at Jenkins in bewilderment. "You see Mr. Weasley, I know what kind of jewelry people like just by looking at them. This is something Ms. Granger would love. One one hand," he pointed to the sapphire necklace, "you have something intracete. And on the other," he pointed to the amethyst necklace, "you have something simple. She loves balance doesn't she?" Mr. Jenkins' eyes glistened at the sight of Ron's amazment.

"Yes she does. How much will it be?" Ron asked taking his pouch out.

"Three-fifty." Mr. Jenkins replied.

"Very well." Ron handed over the whole pouch. "You have four hundred, you can count them if you'd like. Keep the change, you've earned it." he took the delicate white silk pouch with the Jenkins name and trademark and started to turn.

"Please come again, Mr. Weasley I would be very happy to help you again."

"I will." Ron opened the door and walked into the scarcely-populated alley. He stashed the silk pouch inside his dress robes, the weight of the contents made his heart grow in size a little. _He's right. Hermione'll love them._


	5. Change of Heart

**A/N: I'm sorry that I took three months to update. I reached writer's block among other things. But here's the next chapter. As you might remember Ron bought Hermione jewelry, some that he's going to give to her to wear for the Ball… OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS THAT I AM SOOOOO HAPPY THAT I GOT TO LIVE THIS DAY AND THAT I ACTUALLY HELPED, IN A VERY MINUTE AND YET EXTREMELY IMPORTANT WAY, BARACK OBAMA WIN THE ELECTION AND THE PRESEDENCY OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"So tell me Hermione are you sure you want that dress of not?" Ginny asked her roommate while they set the table for dinner.

"I don't know. Maybe I should return it, now that I look at it closely I think that it was premature for me to buy it." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What?!" Ginny was about to have a heart attack. _Harry told me that Ron bought the jewelry already! If she changes the color, mine and Harry's plan will go to the dogs! I have to think of something, and fast!_

"Why are you so surprised? I thought that you didn't like it either?" Hermione asked while waving her wand and magiked the plates of food to float quietly to the table. Ginny scrambled to find a good enough reason to object.

"Well yes. Although the dress does not suit your figure, the color is absolutely gorgeous on you." _Which is true_. She manually took the wine and glasses to the table.

"Thanks. I don't even know why I chose that dress in the fist place." Hermione sitting down.

"The saleslady pushed it on you, plus you were too preoccupied on the fact that you were starting to date Ron." Ginny followed suit and began plating her salad. "I think that you should return the dress but buy another in the same color."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I remember seeing this dual color number in one of the catalogues that Madam Malkin has." Hermione said thinking about it.

"So what are you thinking? Getting another one in another color?" Oh no!

"Yes, yes I am." Hermione said digging in.

"Are you sure? I mean the Ball isn't 'til two weeks from now but the dresses ordered by catalogue take longer to ship. I don't think you'll have time to do anything. I mean you have to redo what you wanted for your hair since it's a different dress. Then the shoes! You have to think if the shoes match the dress. Then you have to think if the jewelry-" _Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!!_ Ginny stopped herself there.

Hermione started to laugh. "Ginny, usually a dress ordered by catalogue takes only three days to get to the billing address. As for the hair it's simple to fix, I'll go to a salon. The shoes are silver. Silver goes with most anything. And as for any kind of jewelry, well I'll just wear the studs my mother gave me for my thirteenth birthday." Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly to see if she had any objections. Apparently she didn't.

Ginny needed to get the conversation to go a different way. "So how's the relationship? Good? Bad? I can't believe that you're finally dating."

"I still can believe it myself. I mean just kissing him makes me think that maybe I'm imagining it." Hermione confessed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Flowers and lollipops appear before your eyes. But here's the interesting thing: have gotten any further?" Ginny asked mischievously.

Hermione began to blush. "No. We haven't. We aren't as open as you and Harry."

"Well not as open as you say. My family doesn't know that Harry and I are sleeping together." Ginny said taking some chicken with vegetables into her plate.

"Anyway, Ron and I haven't jumped into the bed yet." Hermione looked down at her plate.

"Hmm… do I detect a note of sadness?" Ginny raising an eyebrow.

"No. I don't know what-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Let me tell you something: as much as I hate to even image it you want Ron and he you." Ginny shuddered slightly.

"Ginny-"

"Hermione don't deny it. You desire to be in Ron's arms-" gag,"-badly."

"I do and yet every time I'm alone with him I suddenly become this five year old girl or something." Hermione confessed even further.

"Listen, you're right. Why don't we go dress-shopping again tomorrow during our break?" Ginny was suddenly getting an idea…

"Sure, I need your opinion on the new dress that I want to buy!" Hermione completely forgetting what she had been saying before.

_Sorry Ron. I hope you love Hermione enough to buy her another necklace or whatever…_

**Next day...**

"Hello ladies, once again. How may I help you?" Madam Malkin asked the girls as they entered her shop.

"Madam Malkin I wanted to return the dress I bought because it doesn't attract me like before." Hermione told the old saleswoman while handing over the dress.

"Of course, dear. Do you want to see other dresses or do you want to design it?"

"Well could you show me the Bari Jay catalogue?" She asked while Madam Malkin took them to her showing room.

"This season's edition?" The old saleslady asked while serving them tea.

"Yes, please." Hermione couldn't wait to look at the dresses once more.

"Of course Dear." Madam Malkin waved her wand and a neat stack of catalogues all having to do with the latest fashions from New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo, Madrid, Dublin and London of course. "Why stick to one when you could see what's going on around the world?" She explained.

"Yes." Hermione politely answered. She took the first catalogue which was the one she was looking for. She went to and fro the catalogue until she found it. The dress she wanted. "This one please."

"Beautiful." Ginny complimented.

"Quite." Madam Malkin agreed. "Let me show it to you." She went to the back room of the store.

"Wow Hermione you were right. It's stunning." Ginny leaned towards Hermione, she didn't want to be overheard.

"Yes, on glossy paper. I want to see it in front of me to truly appreciate it." Hermione whispered back. Ginny nodded her head. "You can't be too sure until you see the goods."

They straightened up when they heard Madam Malkin coming back. "I hope you like it dear." She said handing over the wrapped dress to Hermione. Who took it out of the dress bag. It was true. It was breath-taking.

"Would you like to go into a private showing room?" Madam Malkin asked the girls. "That way you don't have to exhibit the dress to any other customers that may come in and you have a little bit more privacy."

"Yes please." Ginny answered. "We don't want anyone to see your dress before the ball right?"

"Yeah." Hermione agreed.

They went down a little corridor to one of three doors marked, "Private".

"Try it on Hermione!" Ginny encouraged while sitting down in a little sofa.

"I will." She turned to Madam Malkin, "where are your fitting rooms?"

"Right there, dear." She said pointing at another unmarked door in the little room.

"Thank you." Hermione said while walking away. Hermione came out soon after wearing the dress.

"Oh wow. Ron is going to die when he sees you in that!" Ginny said clapping her hands.

"You think so?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Of course! Oh dear Merlin, you look fabolous!" Ginny couldn't wait for the day when everyone would see Hermione looking so stunning.

"What do you think?" She asked while spinning around so that Ginny could get a full few. Hermione wore a golden straw-colored silk strapless dress with a chocolate brown sash neatly tied in a sideway bow on her left hip, while also tied in the back. It was neatly ruffled a two-thirds down the skirt.

"W. O. W." Ginny spelt the word to show more than to say her amazement.

"Are you sure? It is the color just as good as the amethyst?" Hermione asked Ginny nervously.

"Yes it's goes perfectly with your hair and eye color, and the fact that the sash is the same color." Madam Malkin complimented her.

"Thank you Madam Malkin." Hermione looked at the floor and blushed.

"She's right. It's perfect!" Ginny exclaimed. _The next gem: Topaz with Tiger's Eye_. Ginny noted in her head. "The way you should do your hair is in a messy bun don't you think?"

"Yes I think so too." Hermione looked at herself in the nearby full-sized mirror. "Oh, I just can't get over it!" She exclaimed.

"Same here." Ginny said looking at her watch and almost screamed. "Hermione if we don't hurry we're going to be late to get back to work!"

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Hermione said carefully going back to the small fitting room and to change.

Soon after the three women went back out to pay for the dress. "How much do I owe you?" Hermione asked.

"Well let's see. That dress is five hundred Galleons minus what the other dress cost, which is three-fifty. This one is a little more expensive but worth it, don't you agree? So you owe me in total a hundred and fifty Galleons, dear."

"Right." Hermione took out her money pouch and gave the correct amount of money to Madam Malkin. "How long will it take for the dress to be delivered?"

"In less than a week, precisely. Don't worry dear, it will be at your doorstep in plenty of time before the Minister's Ball." She assured Hermione.

"Yes well I hope. Thank you for your help." She and Ginny began for the door.

"Thank you for choosing Madam Malkin's and I hope this dress is more to your liking." She waved goodbye.

"Thank you, good day." Hermione said, opening the door to find none other than Pansy Parkinson coming into the shop with some of her henchgirls.

"Oh look, it's Mudblood Number One and Blood Traitor Number, what is it? One hundred and seventy seven? There are just so many of you!!!!" She sneered. Her companions snickered.

Hermione and Ginny instantly became defensive. Hermione slightly turned her head in Ginny's direction. "Oh look Ginny, it's the Golddigger and her posse of nugget-snatchers."

Parkinson huffed in indignation, "How dare-"

"Good day Parkinson, unlike you we work." Ginny said shoving the group to form a walkway for them.

"I'll see you at the ball wearing your slime over one of Madam Malkin's dresses, right?" Hermione threw at her long-time rival whilst also walking away from most-certain danger.

They didn't hear exactly what Parkinson was saying or doing for all they could hear were screams directly outside of the store, which were soon-after covered by the louder noises of Diagon Alley.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Since I got a new laptop for Christmas I'll update more often I swear!!! R/R!!! By the way, you can see Hermione's and Ginny's gowns in my profile at the bottom!! :D**


End file.
